Love Only a Mother Can Give
by CuTeLiLMiSsWaShU
Summary: Ryoko has been having dreams about Kagato and needs her mothers love. Its looks dumb and sappy but I like it so PLEASE r/r.
1. Love Only a Mother...

Title: Love Only A Mother Can Give  
SUMMARY: Ryoko has been having dreams about Kagato and needs her mothers love.  
  
Disclaimer~ You know the drill.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As the leaves started to shuffle, Ryoko could feel a soft brezze on her cheek. She smiled. It had been 3 months since Tenchi and she had fought their battle with Kagato. . . his name but yet still haunted her like a bad dream.   
  
"Its hard to forget" Ryoko thought.  
  
"What is so hard to forget lil Ryoko" asked another voice, the voice of her mother,Washu.  
  
"I thought I asked you to break the link Washu!" Ryoko thought back to her.  
  
" Well Ryoko you did. . . I just haven't done so" Washu replied laughing.  
  
"Sometimes you can be SO annoying !!MOTHER!!"  
  
Washu just continued laughing as she broke their link. Ryoko looked off to the lake at the far end of the tree of which she sat.  
  
"Sometimes Washu really pisses me off!" Ryoko said out loud to herself.   
  
"What was that Ryoko?" Washu said from behind her. Ryoko jumped, startled.  
  
"Darn't Washu!" Ryoko yelled at her mother. Washu smiled.   
  
"Sit down lil Ryoko and lets talk." Ryoko sat down on a log, and her mother quickly joined her.  
  
"What do you want Washu?"  
  
"Why Ryoko, I just want to talk about somethings with you"  
  
"Like what Washu?!"  
  
"Kagato. . . "  
  
Ryoko turned to face her mother but was surprised to see that Washu was already looking at her with caring and yet, loving, eyes.  
  
"What about 'em?" Ryoko replied.  
  
"You've dreamed about him for nights now, why does he haunt you like this still?"  
  
" I don't know what you are talking about Washu"  
  
"Oh I think you do Ryoko"  
  
Ryoko sighed. "Why had you tapped into my dreams Washu when I told you not to!" Ryoko yelled at her mother, standing to her feet. Ryoko looked at her mother with hurt in her eyes. Her voice fell almost silent as began to finsih with her mother. "Why would you go against me like that Washu. . . I asked you not to go into my thoughts"  
  
"Ryoko . . . I know how Kagato hurt you. . . I saw it all in your dreams at night. Now I want to help you because I was unable to once before. I love you Ryoko, you are my daughter wether you like that or not."  
  
Ryoko looked at her mother, in un-belif. Washu had just told her daughter all her true feelings.  
  
"Ive never known that you actually loved me. . . Ive never known love. Kagato changed my life Washu. All those years that I had to suffer in pain, I was never shown love. Not even from Tenchi!"   
  
Ryoko looked to her mother with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I am sorry Washu, Ive tried to hold it all in but its only broke me down." And with that, Ryoko began to cry in pity of herself. Washu watched her daughter cry and couldn't help but start to cry herself. For Kagato had not just abused her he had abused her only daughter.  
  
"Ryoko. . . Kagato did not just beat you. He killed my husband and my only son. He abused me to make you, he abused me give him a child."  
  
"What did he want with me Washu? Why would he need me?"  
  
"He wanted to be able to train you, to make you into his own. For you to fight his battles as well as your own. . . "  
  
"Ryoko . . . Miss Washu. . . DINNER!" yelled Sasami from the distance. Ryoko looked at Washu.  
  
". . . Mom . . . Kagato did not just abuse me, he took away the one thing that I needed the most. . . He took away my mother. . . The greatest sciencetific GENUIS in the universe!" Ryoko looked to her mother with a smile. Washu laughed.   
  
"Are you ready to go inside now, lil Ryoko?" Ryoko nodded. Washu smiled and turned to the house with Ryoko close behind.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
UP NEXT~ The Seguel! 


	2. The Sequel!

Title: The Seguel!  
SUMMARY: Kagato is back.. what will happen now?  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Later that night, Tenchi sat quietly in his room, thinking. "I wonder what was going on today. . . Ryoko didn't even touch her food. Washu didn't even talk about any of her new experiments." Tenchi whispered to himself. Looking at the rook of his room, Tenchi expected Ryoko to be floating above him. But was surprised to hear silence. Tenchi sighed and lied his head down on his pillow. He tried to get comfortable but was restless. Sudnelly foot steps could be heard up the stairs.   
  
"What the . . . "  
  
"TEEEENNNNNCCCCHHHIIIIIII!!!!!" Ayekas's voice could be heard running up the stairs.   
Ayeka and Sasami ran into his room. Tenchi immeditely sat up.   
  
"Miss Ayeka, whats going on?!?"  
  
"Lord Tenchi, the Souja. . . its in. . . the garden" Ayeka told him, out of breath from the stairs.   
  
"The Souja. . . do you mean Kagato is here?"  
  
Ayeka nodded.  
  
"How can that be? Kagato is dead. . . I watched him die. Kagato is dead!"  
  
" Tenchi, please, Kagato is here and he's going to take away Ryoko. . . not like I really care about that 'She-Devil', but I have my own personal hate for Kagato, and I want to be the one to take Ryoko's life"   
  
Tenchi looked at Ayeka, worriedly.   
  
" Ayeka, were is Ryoko?"  
  
"Honorable father and Washu are wth her now in her room. . . Kagato came to her in a dream and told her that he would come back for her. Shes crying and frighten. Washu is trying to calm her.   
  
"Kagato has remained on the Souja and it awaits for you Tenchi."  
  
"I have to go to Ryoko!"   
  
Tenchi jumped from his bed and to the door. As he opened the door he could see Nobuyuki, his father, exit Ryoko's room.   
  
"Father . . . how is Ryoko?"  
  
Nobuyuki turned to his son with a worried look on his face.   
  
"Tenchi, shes been calling for you uncontrolably. She's come down with a fever. Not even Washu knows what is wrong with her. Grandfather has gone to the shrine to pray for her soul... if that is even possible. . . Tenchi. . . she's dying."  
  
Tenchi stood looking at his father, not knowing what to do. Ryoko was apart of their special family now and losing a family member was always hard.   
  
"Tenchi . . ."   
  
He heard Ryoko call for him again and bowed to his father before entering the room. When he entered Ryoko's room he first saw Washu. She was sitting beside Ryoko's bed holding Ryoko's limp hand in her own. When Washu turned to see who was entering the room Tenchi could see that Washu's eyes were stained from tears. Tenchi smiled to Washu and then turned to look at Ryoko, who made him quickly turn his smile into a frown. Her hair was wet from sweat, and her cyan hair was now blue and dirty. The sweat fell down her cheeks like tears and Tenchi felt his heart drop.  
  
"Washu. . . we'll get through this . . . I swear it! We will get through this . . .!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Coming Up: Sequel 2 


	3. Kagato Confronted!

Title~ Sequel 2  
SUMMARY: Kagato Confronted.  
  
DISCLAIMER: You know the drill.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Washu looked to see Tenchi she quickly brushed away her tears not wanting anyone to know the sadness that she felt inside.   
  
"Its ok to cry little Washu" Tenchi said to her while a putting a soothing hand on her shoulder. Washu smiled up at Tenchi.   
  
"Tenchi if you don't mind I need to take a break... I don't think I can handle this..."  
  
"Its ok Washu, I understand."  
  
Washu smiled and then turned back to her now sleeping daughter. Gently Washu bent down and kissed her forehead. "I love you Ryoko" she whsipered before turning to Tenchi, smiling, and exiting the room. Tenchi turned and looked down at Ryoko and sat down in the chair that Washu had once been sitting in. Tenchi looked Ryoko and started to cry. He didn't know why. He just cried. He weeped for the one who he had some many times just wanted to hold her and tell her his love. Between she and Ayeka their been so many fights. All over him. Tenchi liked watching them fight, he liked watching everyone trying to calm them down. And how when it all was over Ryoko and Ayeka could just go back to their meal and forget. Tenchi needed Ryoko in his life. Because of her his life had meaning. Tenchi looked at Ryoko and tried to smile. Although she was sick with fever he still found her beautiful. He watched her for a while before she started to toss and turn. Sweat fell softly fell down her face as she began to scream.  
  
"Ryoko!! Ryoko wake up! Its ok, its Tenchi, I'm here for you!"  
  
As Tenchi shook her, she slowly started to wake.  
  
"Tenchi... is that you?"  
  
"Shhhh... its me."  
  
"Tenchi..." she whispered and pointing at the door. Tenchi looked at the door to see who was there.  
  
"Wash.... KAGATO!"  
  
"Lord Tenchi... of the planet Jurai! How good it will be to taste your blood!"  
  
"Too bad you will will never get the taste" Tenchi yelled while summoning forth his light hawk sword. "Take your shot!!"  
  
Kagato ran at Tenchi his sword high in the air.   
  
"What do you possiblu\y think that you could do to me?"  
  
"I could kill you!"  
  
"Not if I kill her first" Kagato said pointing his sword to Ryokos neck. "You can't kill me, you need me to make her better" Kagato told him grinning evily.  
  
Tenchi looked to see Ryoko pleading to him with her eyes. They seemed to be talking to her. Charging at Kagato, Tenchi rammed his sword deep into his stomach.   
  
"That is not true... you are her sickness" Tenchi told him as he watched Kagato fade out. Quickly, he turned back to Ryoko and looked at her.  
  
"Ryoko, are you alright!" Ryoko looked up to Tenchi's face. She only smiled.   
  
"I am now.. "  
  
Tenchi turned to her and smiled. Going to her side he gently put his hand on her forehead and felt for a fever.   
  
"You seem to be alright... how are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm good, you?'" she said with a grin. Tenchi walked sat down beside her and smiled.   
  
"Get some rest Ryoko..."   
  
And softly he bent down to whisper into her ear...  
  
"I love you"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/NWell thats the end. I really hope that you enjoyed this fanfic. I found this on my computer the other day that I had written along time ago and forgot to put on. A special thanks to all those who replied to my Wanted fic for new fanfic. You guys rock! PLEASE R/R.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
